les fiancés de la route
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one shots, en cours :: Yves Douléac et Gabriele Spangenberg, venus de milieux si différents et qui se découvrent points communs et complémentarité. Les voilà équipiers sur le Team Vaillante et partenaires de vie. ::contient du gen, beaucoup d'het et de vagues indices de slash :: Yves/Gabrièle, Michel/Françoise, Steve/Julie, Ruth/Steve, et puis Jean-Pierre, et Benjamin...
1. un rêve

Alors j'ai une vingtaine de one-shots Yves/Gabrièle à archiver, écrits ces derniers mois pour la communauté "30 Baisers". Je vais essayer de faire ça sur ce qui nous reste de décembre, avant que l'année se termine ?

Ils sont un peu hétéroclites en termes de longueur, d'ambiance et de rating ; question continuité ça ne forme pas franchement une fic à chapitre en bonne et due forme, mais je vais quand même m'arranger pour les mettre en ordre logique.

* * *

**Titre : **La distance entre leurs corps  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yves Douléac - Gabrièle Spangenberg  
**Genre : **unrequited  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#o6, « Entre le rêve et la réalité » + 26, « Si seulement tu étais à moi » pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : _Retour à Königsfeld_ & _Affaire à suivre_ (Palmarès inédit #1) + _Des filles et des moteurs_ (T. 25)  
Les « palmarès inédits » sont apparemment inclus dans les rééditions en intégrales aux endroits correspondant rapport à la continuité, mais je n'en ai pas les références.  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Depuis ses quinze ans, Yves Douléac rêvait de devenir un pilote talentueux et reconnu. C'était en passe de se réaliser. Puis Michel lui a fait rencontrer Gabrièle Spangenberg et il s'est mis à rêver d'autre chose. En plus. D'au moins aussi important, peut-être même plus…

Mais il y a tant de choses qui les séparent !

Lui, il l'a aimée dès le premier instant. D'abord il était simplement ébloui par sa beauté, ensuite il s'est retrouvé épaté par son pilotage. Comme a dit Michel, ça n'est pas parce qu'elle est jolie qu'il la lui présentait. Il est heureux d'avoir une coéquipière pareille.  
Il se découvre des sentiments protecteurs quand le vilain ex fiancé entre en scène. Mais ensuite ? Oh, il se doute que ça ne suffira clairement pas. On ne gagne pas le cœur d'une jeune fille juste en jouant une fois les héros. Gabrièle mérite bien mieux que d'être un trophée, elle sera plus dure à conquérir !  
Et pour l'instant, il ne se sent pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il imagine de ses attentes.

Gabrièle est un rêve impossible. Si elle pouvait être à lui, mais justement, elle ne peut pas. Tout ce qu'il peut espérer c'est qu'on les associe dans un rallye. Là, ils seront le plus près qui soit possible. Dans tous les sens possibles : là, sanglés dans leurs combinaisons, la différence d'origines s'efface, ils sont égaux, et, partenaires sur cette voiture, pas juste deux membres d'une même équipe chacun de leur côté, ils sont comme deux moitiés d'un tout.  
Et puis… dans cet habitacle étroit, à partager vraiment l'attaque de la route entre eux deux… ça n'arriverait jamais autrement, de pouvoir ainsi effleurer son corps. De la côtoyer de si près et si longtemps à la suite.  
Mais c'est une torture, aussi.

Elle est si proche et si lointaine. Il peut sentir le parfum de sa peau, de ses cheveux, malgré sa combinaison, son casque, l'odeur de la voiture elle-même – ou en tout cas il l'imagine ? De même, la chaleur de son corps tout à côté… Elle est séparée de lui physiquement par le levier de vitesse, et puis par ses notes de route sur lesquelles elle focalise son attention, et lui doit garder le regard bien droit devant. Il ne la voit pas, mais entend sa voix, musique à ses oreilles, et ressent intensément sa présence. Il ne _doit pas_la voir, se laisser distraire par elle…

Il s'est dit plus d'une fois qu'il pourrait arrêter la voiture, la prendre dans ses bras et…  
...et leur faire perdre la course. Un baiser volé ne vaut pas de briser leur amitié, leur partenariat, et les espoirs investis en eux par leur team. C'est cela, leur réalité.

Alors Yves continuera à rouler, pour s'offrir la victoire : c'est tout ce qu'il peut. Ça aussi, ça sera difficile, mais au moins, ça n'est pas complètement impossible. S'ils mettent tous les deux du leur, s'ils y mettent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, la victoire peut être leur. S'il gagne cette course, s'il gagne avec elle…  
C'était son premier rêve. Il faut bien qu'il continue à le poursuivre !


	2. regarde

**Titre : **On les appelait déjà « Les Fiancés de la Route »  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couples : **Gabrièle Spangenberg/Yves Douléac ; mention de Franz/Gabrièle et un peu de vague Gabrièle/Michel  
**Genre : **mise au point  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#01, « Regarde-moi » pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité : **_in_ « Des filles et des moteurs » ; référence « Les chevaliers de Königsfeld » et « Retour à Königsfeld »  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Est-ce la faute de ces journalistes qui tenaient à les voir comme un couple, Yves et elle ? s'est demandée Gabrièle par la suite. Ces journalistes et leurs injonctions du genre  
« Regarde par ici Beauté ? »  
comme si elle était un simple modèle et pas un pilote de talent, et,  
« Embrasse-la, idiot ! »  
Est-ce cela qui ont lui mis dans la tête l'idée que peut-être...  
Il y a si peu de temps encore elle jurait à son père que non bien sûr, ils inventaient n'importe quoi, que jamais...

Elle s'est posé la question, mais pas longtemps. D'où que vienne l'idée à l'origine, elle a trouvé sa réponse : ses sentiments pour Yves sont vrais. Elle l'aimait même avant cela. C'est juste qu'elle a eu du mal à le réaliser.

Ça ne sera pas la première fois que ses propres sentiments la laissent toute confuse. Sans Maman et sans amie proche pour discuter de ces choses-là, oui, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Parce qu'elle connaissait Franz depuis toujours ou presque, qu'elle l'aimait bien, qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui et que ses déclarations d'amour la flattaient, elle a presque accepté de l'épouser. Pour continuer à passer sa vie avec lui, puisque c'était la suite normale de ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille à l'époque, à ne pas vraiment comprendre ce que voulait dire « toute la vie » et faire la différence entre un frère et un mari !  
Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte tout de suite que de son côté, il la considérait plus comme un trophée que comme une amie. Il fallait qu'elle ne voie jamais que lui, c'était interdit de poser les yeux les yeux sur un autre garçon. Elle veut croire encore que c'est parce qu'il était lui-même confus sur ce que devait être une épouse pour être aussi bêtement jaloux.

Elle a eu un coup de cœur pour Michel. Parce qu'il était tellement différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait ! Mais Michel n'était pas pour elle, et de toute façon après réflexion, elle n'était pas pour aimer Michel non plus. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'est pas sérieusement entichée de lui, elle aurait été cruellement déçue...  
Il lui a juste montré qu'il existait un autre chemin possible et que c'est elle qui a décidé de l'emprunter. Et personne ne savait à l'avance qui elle allait trouver sur cette route.

Et sa route l'a menée vers Yves, Yves qui n'exige rien d'elle, qui la couve du regard mais n'ose prononcer le moindre mot ni avancer le moindre geste, conscient du fossé qui les sépare, de peur de l'éloigner encore plus. Yves qui la comprend. Yves qu'elle comprend. Yves avec qui elle partage une passion et auprès de qui elle se sent vraiment à sa place. À regarder dans la même direction...

Pauvre Franz qui a quand même su se laisser éconduire, cher Michel qui a joué sans le savoir le noble chevalier délivrant l'innocente princesse prisonnière, et même ces journalistes avec leurs idées farfelues : elle devrait les remercier, tous, de l'avoir forcée à s'interroger sur ses propres sentiments.

Mais ça n'est pas pour obéir aux fantasmes des journalistes que Gabrièle s'est décidé à embrasser Yves pour lui dire au revoir !  
Non.  
C'était pour elle. Pour lui. Pour lui dire que oui, elle veut le revoir.  
Que dans l'ivresse de la victoire elle le regarde lui, pas le public.  
Pour lui montrer son cœur :  
« Vois ! Et pense encore à moi, jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoie. »

Tout ce qu'elle n'ose pas encore exprimer par des mots, elle non plus, pourra-t-elle quand même le lui transmettre par ce seul geste ?


	3. du même monde

**Titre : **La vie n'est pas un conte de fée, et alors ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg  
**Genre : **gen-ish/drama-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#03/04 « scandale » + « toi et moi » pour  30 baisers  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **ça doit toujours être du côté de _Concerto pour Pilotes_ et _Des filles et des moteurs_ ? mais j'en décollerai enfin d'ici la prochaine fic, normalement  
**Nombre de mots : **505

oOo

Il y a des contes de fée qui commencent comme ça, avec une gentille princesse et un aventurier brave mais de basse extraction.  
Gabrièle craint que pour son papa, ramener à la maison un garçon de basse extraction au lieu de l'héritier d'une fortune capable de rivaliser avec la sienne constitue un scandale et hésite. De son côté Yves en est persuadé : Herr Doktor Spangenberg ne pourra être qu'horrifié de cette idée ; du coup il n'ose même pas tenter une chance qu'il est convaincu de ne pas avoir.  
Ils ne viennent pas du même monde à la base, c'est vrai ; de milieux si différents, si opposés, comment les réunir ?

Pourtant ils font bel et bien partie du même monde, désormais. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait avant : maintenant ils sont tous deux pilotes. Ils ont embrassé la même carrière, et au sein de la même écurie, encore ! ça n'est même pas comme s'ils étaient rivaux. (Il y a aussi des histoires plus tragiques qui commencent ainsi, avec deux camps différents, mais celle-ci n'en est heureusement pas une.)

Yves a même fait des vagues au sein des équipes Vaillante en demandant à courir moins tout seul et plus avec Gabrièle alors que son talent l'orientait ailleurs à l'origine. Comme les candidats ne manquaient pas pour combler le vide laissé et que Jean-Pierre Vaillant est convaincu que ses pilotes courent mieux quand ils sont motivés par quelque chose qui les rende heureux, il n'a pas fait de difficulté à accéder à sa requête, même si ça l'ennuyait un peu de refaire ses plans.

En tout cas, ils partagent les mêmes rêves, les mêmes espoirs, et tant pis si ça ne sont pas ceux de Papa Spangenberg !  
Ils ne sont même pas là pour l'argent, même si un bon pilote gagne très bien sa vie et que peut-être, une nouvelle fortune pourrait convaincre cette « bonne » société que fréquente la famille de Gabrièle et dont elle cherche maintenant à s'extraire.  
Non, c'est plus pour la gloire, l'ivresse, le frisson de la victoire.

Ils aiment ce monde qui est leur, où d'où ils viennent ne compte plus, seulement là où ils vont : droit sur la ligne d'arrivée. Là leurs différences se complètent et ils deviennent un tout, sur la piste et aussi à côté, en tant que pilotes coéquipiers et individus humains en quête d'affection, quand lui et elle forment une nouvelle unité.  
Sur cette base, avec cette force, cet équilibre, ils peuvent espérer dépasser tous les obstacles qui se dressent encore entre eux.  
(Comme la magie des contes de fée même si justement l'on n'en est plus là et ils ne devraient même pas avoir besoin de ça ?)


	4. sa place

**Titre : **Plus un enfant, pas encore un homme  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg ; Mme Douléac  
**Genre : **passage de cap  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#20, « Retour à la maison » pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité : **début de série, jusqu'à _Des filles et des moteurs_  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Depuis tout petit, l'objectif d'Yves Douléac dans la vie c'était grandir vite, travailler sérieusement, et rentrer ramener sa paie à sa Maman. C'est comme ça que ça marche par chez eux dans les familles où il n'y a plus de papa. De toute façon, même si Papa ne s'était pas tué dans cet accident, Yves aurait probablement suivi ses traces et commencé son apprentissage très vite.  
Bon, il ne saura jamais, bien sûr. Il ne saura pas non plus ce qu'ils auraient fait si Monsieur Vaillant, en patron honnête, n'avait pas tenu la promesse faite à son routier de veiller sur sa femme et son fils. Ils ont eu de la chance dans leur malheur.  
Yves a eu doublement de la chance que M'sieur Benjamin et M'sieur Michel veillent sur lui quant il en a eu besoin.

Après ça, dans son école de pilotage, quand il rêvait de triomphes futurs sur la piste, il s'imaginait toujours revenir ensuite auprès de sa chère Maman, dans leur petit appartement à Marseille. Il mène une vie de fou pendant les compétitions, et retrouve le calme inchangé de son enfance à côté. Même s'il n'est plus un enfant désormais, même si sa mère vieillit doucement mais sûrement...  
Il se voyait pour toujours le fils de sa mère, sans plus.

Penser rencontrer quelqu'un et fonder une famille ? Ça ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit, non. Ça ne faisait pas partie de son monde : des filles dans le monde de la course automobile il n'y en a pas beaucoup et la plupart sont laides à faire peur, on se rend à peine compte que ce sont des filles !  
Enfin, ça, c'était avant que Michel ne lui présente Gabrièle.  
Oh qu'il s'est senti bête sur le moment...  
Tout à coup, il y avait une dimension nouvelle pour son futur. Une autre direction possible pour sa carrière, et surtout, pour sa vie personnelle.  
Il a d'abord juré de l'aimer en secret, qu'il n'en parlerait à personne, ni chez Vaillante ni à Marseille.

Puis quand Gabrièle lui a donné ce baiser, avant de disparaître sans un mot, quand il est rentré tout déboussolé chez sa mère à la fin de la saison, il a bien fallu qu'il lui raconte... tout.  
Sa mère a bien vu tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé. Lui, il se sentait enfin un homme, mais devant elle il redevient un enfant et a besoin de ses conseils. Il a le cœur tout fou : elle m'a embrassé, elle m'aime aussi, mais depuis elle ne m'a plus rien dit tout du tout, peut-être qu'en fait non pas du tout...

Et pour la première fois, sa mère n'est plus capable de rassurer Yves. Le voilà, le moment où elle n'est plus la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. À partir de là, le moment où chez lui ça ne sera plus auprès de sa mère mais n'importe où tant que c'est entre les bras d'une fille, ne tardera sans doute plus.


	5. des marques

**Titre : **Les risques du métier  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg  
**Genre : **choupi avec une pili-pointe de matière à angst ?  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#12, « De bonne humeur » pour  30 baisers  
**Continuité : **c'est mieux si vous vous souvenez de _Le huitième pilote_ et _Le retour de Steve Warson_ aussi  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Depuis qu'ils ont enfin reconnu leur inclination mutuelle, Yves et Gabrièle ne peuvent plus se décoller l'un de l'autre. Dès qu'ils ont un petit moment libre, il faut qu'ils se prennent les mains ou qu'ils s'embrassent.  
Ils planent sur un nuage et pour l'instant au moins, leur bonheur est communicatif et ça fait sourire les collègues et les copains : ah oui, qu'ils sont mignons ces amoureux…

Dans un coin où on les laisse tranquille à se faire des yeux de merlans frits, Gabrièle ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux d'Yves. D'une caresse, elle dégage la mèche qui lui barre le front et s'arrête, étonnée.

« Tiens ? Tu as une cicatrice, là.  
- Un vieux souvenir de mon premier Liège-Sofia-Liège, » explique Yves avec légèreté.

Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance ! pourtant, un accident qui laisse des traces pareilles, ça n'est pas rien…

« Et ça ne t'a pas dégoûté des rallyes ?  
-Non. Enfin. Un peu au début, » reconnaît-il.  
Redevenu sérieux, Yves explique :  
« La confiance que ça demande dans son partenaire, et la responsabilité que ça fait peser sur nous : ne pas le mettre en danger non plus. Puis je me suis dit que ça n'était pas pire que seul dans sa voiture avec les concurrents autour de toute façon. Et depuis que je t'ai rencontrée je mesure vraiment l'importance de cette responsabilité. Je n'aurai plus jamais d'accident maintenant. »  
Même si on ne maîtrise jamais tous les facteurs, que quand un autre bolide vous fonce dessus, ça n'est pas tout de vouloir l'éviter, on ne peut pas toujours… Alors il deviendra le meilleur pilote du monde pour cela, même pas pour la gloire mais pour tenir cette promesse !

Allez. Cet accident-là c'est de l'histoire ancienne et il a plus agréable à penser maintenant. Des accidents hypothétiques, ça ne fait pas partie de ses projets : pourquoi s'en préoccuper maintenant ?  
La beauté des yeux verts de Gabrièle sous sa frange blonde, et la bouche fraîche et rose à laquelle il a envie de revenir encore, ça balaie tous les mauvais souvenirs et toutes les inquiétudes du monde : comment pourrait-il être amer maintenant ?


	6. première fois

attention, avec ce volet, le rating fait un brusque saut ! ça continuera avec le suivant et puis ça redescendera un peu plus tard...

**Titre : **Heureusement que _ça_ n'est pas une course  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Couple : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg  
**Genre : **_awkward first time_  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#27, « Débordement » pour  30 baisers  
**Continuité : **après _Des filles et des moteurs_, quelque part du côté de _Champion du monde_ ou de _L'enfer du safari_ ?  
**Note/Avertissement : **oh well, un peu de bad!sex  
**Nombre de mots : **1600+

oOo

Les entraînements en vue de la prochaine saison ont réuni une nouvelle équipe Vaillante – des anciens et du sang neuf. Parmi eux, heureux de se retrouver après une longue séparation pleine de non-dits, d'attente et d'inquiétude, Gabrièle Spangenberg et Yves Douléac.  
Tous sont ravis de se revoir, bien sûr, ou de faire connaissance pour les nouveaux, de discuter des performances d'untel, du challenge que représentera peut-être tel concurrent, mais entre ces deux jeunes pilotes, il y a quelque chose de bien particulier en plus. Alors que distribuer aux autres poignées de main pour Yves et bises pour Gabrièle ne posait pas de problème, tout à coup, se regarder dans les yeux fait rougir. Mais le planning d'entraînement chargé ne leur laisse pas le temps d'élaborer quoi que ce soit là-dessus, et la journée s'enchaîne sans que les quelques pauses leur permettent de se parler seul à seule.

Ça n'est qu'au soir tombé, après tout le reste, dernier debriefing, douches, repas en commun, quand chacun se dirige vers sa chambre, qu'ils trouvent enfin le temps de discuter, rien qu'eux deux, sans plus être dérangés.

« Viens, appelle Gabrièle. On a tant de choses à se dire...  
- Tu veux marcher un peu ? propose Yves.  
- Prendre l'air, dans le vent du soir, voir les premières étoiles se lever... et risquer d'être entendus, voire interrompus par d'autres promeneurs.  
- Non, décide-t-elle. Rentrons. »

Ils ont chacun leur chambre, de part et d'autre d'un couloir. Les membres de l'équipe est dispersés sur l'étage (selon une réservation par ordre alphabétique ou complètement aléatoire ? ils ne posent que brièvement la question sans y chercher de réponse) et Gabrièle entraîne Yves vers la sienne.

« C'était surtout de l'échauffement aujourd'hui et les véritables essais ne commencent que demain. Avant ça, on a cette nuit pour toi et moi si tu veux. »

Yves reste sans voix devant l'audace de Gabrièle, qui rit.

« Mon dieu. Je parle déjà à mon père de projets de t'épouser et je ne t'ai même pas dit... Je sais, de toi je l'ai vu mais il faut bien que je te le dise : Je t'aime. Bien sûr que c'est précipité de voir plus loin, mais je veux être avec toi. »  
Pris de court par la déclaration, Yves ne peut que balbutier, voyant au plus pratique,  
« Ici et maintenant ?  
- Mais oui. Pourquoi non ? »  
Il se laisse faire quand elle le tire par la main et referme la porte derrière eux, cherchant pourquoi. Il n'a pas envie de protester, pourtant. Il a envie de le faire, ça oui. Mais quelque chose lui dit d'attendre. De bien réfléchir avant. Et il y a des tas de raisons, mais elles lui viennent toutes dans le désordre.

« He bien. Dans une chambre inconnue, un endroit où on ne reviendra probablement jamais...  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
- C'est un souvenir important à se faire, non ?  
- Oui ! Mais quelle importance ? c'est toi et moi et peu importe le cadre, non ? On ne va pas en faire un lieu de pèlerinage non plus. Allez... »

Elle l'assied sur le lit et s'installe à son côté.

Intimidé par la franchise de sa compagne, il commence à avoir peur de ses propres réserves.  
« Tu as déjà .. ?  
- Fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »  
À leur âge, ça ne devrait pas être surprenant que oui, raisonne-t-il, même si des restes de candeur en lui voudraient que non.  
Il sait que Gabrièle a déjà été fiancée. Oui : à un ami d'enfance qui la respectait... à sa façon. Frank était terriblement jaloux de ses autres fréquentations sociales mais pas trop exigeant sur le plan intime, pensant avoir tout son temps pour l'épouser et faire le reste après. Et elle n'avait aucune envie pour l'instant... mais maintenant oui. Elle ne donne pas de détails sur son passé, mais une indication qui se veut claire sur le présent et le futur qu'elle envisage :  
« Tu sais, j'ai profité de rentrer en Allemagne pour m'assurer que je pourrai le faire l'esprit tranquille.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Vu un docteur. Pour les précautions.  
- Oh. »

Entre deux phrases, ils se prennent la main, remontent, vers le poignet, et petit à petit plus haut, émerveillés de pouvoir enfin se toucher sans complexe et n'osant pas encore donner trop libre cours à leur faim de contact de peur de perdre quelque chose.

Yves déplore sa propre ignorance de _ce genre de choses_. Lui, à quinze ans, il a fait quelques bêtises sans aucune conséquence. Et ensuite, se retrouvant enfermé dans son école de pilotage avec que des mecs, rien de chez rien, avoue-t-il avec embarras.  
« C'est lamentable tu trouves ?  
- Mais non. Ça arrive à son heure, voilà tout.  
- Tu sais comment faire.  
- En théorie surtout.  
- Pareil.  
- On se découvrira ensemble.  
- J'ai le trac.  
- Moi aussi un peu.  
- Tu es un ange, tu sais.  
- Pitié : pas mon prénom comme ça.  
- Je n'y pensais pas ! Juste à ta douceur. »

Des bras aimants, accueillants, se referment sur lui. Gabrièle est femme entre les femmes et elle propose à Yves d'être un homme pour elle, son homme. Il se sent pourtant comme un très petit enfant tout à coup. Ses insécurités comme ses espoirs le paralysent.  
C'est un rêve qui se réalise ; même là, à sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, à entendre le tissu froissé entre leurs corps, à voir un premier vêtement tomber, il a encore du mal à y croire.  
Il est tellement heureux ! Et terrifié aussi.

« Chut. Tu me fais presque peur... »

Et Yves se tait et laisse Gabrièle faire. C'est elle qui initie le déshabillage et il la suit maladroitement.

Trop d'émotion : il n'y arrive pas. Il s'empêtre. Il tremble à l'idée de la caresser enfin.

« N'aie pas peur, » répète-t-elle.

Mais quand ils se retrouvent enfin nus tous les deux, il ne se passe toujours rien. L'appréhension est plus forte que l'excitation et Yves, pourtant si fougueux en temps normal, devient terriblement réservé dans l'intimité.

Sans plus rien dire, Gabrièle l'allonge. Elle lui caresse gentiment la joue... d'une main, laissant l'autre descendre bien bas. Posément, elle s'empare de lui. Quand Yves sursaute, elle anticipe ses protestations. Doucement mais fermement, elle caresse ses lèvres de son pouce, puis dérive vers sa nuque, le forçant à continuer à la regarder. Seulement quand il n'arrive plus à soutenir le vert intense de ses yeux où il se perd, elle l'embrasse et le laisse fermer enfin les paupières.  
Sous la main qui n'a toujours pas bougé, Yves commence à réagir. Gabrièle, au-dessus de lui, maintient toujours une certaine distance, le laissant désirer plus. Les seuls contacts entre eux... leurs lèvres, les deux mains de Gabrièle, ses longs cheveux qui balaient leurs visages et leurs épaules et les coupent du reste du monde.

S'enhardissant enfin, Yves avance une main hésitante le corps de Gabrièle, se demandant ce qu'il lui est permis pour commencer. Le plus facile, le moins risqué, c'est sa taille souple, un creux qui demande à être complété ? Et c'est déjà tant ! Le grain de sa peau, sa chaleur...  
Mais ce n'est encore rien à côté de ce vers quoi elle le guide alors.  
Elle amène sa main sur son sein et l'encourage à le connaître. Toucher, caresser, flatter... prendre à pleine paume, un fruit offert qu'il cueille.  
Et c'est là que brutalement, tout finit. Dans la surprise, le plaisir jaillit. Leurs deux souffles jusqu'ici mêlés s'étranglent. Le charme se rompt, et leur baiser aussi.

Pour Yves, le ravissement fait place à la honte. Il ne peut pas affronter le regard de Gabrièle ainsi !

Elle insiste pourtant ; une caresse redevenue hésitante ; elle appelle son nom doucement. Les joues brûlantes, il rouvre les yeux pour la découvrir plus inquiète que déçue.

« Ce n'est pas grave, assure-t-elle.  
- Mais si !  
- Mais non.  
- J'ai fait n'importe quoi... lent au démarrage, calé avant de vraiment commencer...  
- Là ce n'est pas une course, pas une compétition. Pas de recherche de la performance à tout prix.  
- Ce n'est même pas de la performance ! C'est... C'est complètement nul de ma part.  
- Et de la mienne ?  
- Non ! Du tout ! C'est juste...  
- Yves ?  
- C'était trop bon. Trop court. Mais tellement bon. Oh, Gabrièle...  
- Si c'était bien, alors, pense à ça.  
- Mais, et toi... »

Encore une fois, elle le fait taire. Encore une fois, elle se charge de tout. C'est elle qui pêche dans ses affaires de quoi effacer les traces de leur déconvenue. C'est elle qui l'entraîne sous les draps et les referme sur eux. Qui éteint la dernière lumière. Qui se blottit tout contre lui... jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à l'enlacer.

Dans l'intimité qu'offrent l'obscurité, la douceur des draps et la tendresse renouvelée de Gabrièle, Yves se laisse aller au contentement. C'était peut-être raté mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon quand même, qu'est-ce que c'est bon encore, et qu'il est heureux maintenant...

Contre son cou, Gabrièle murmure,  
« Si tu veux bien...  
- Tout ce que tu veux. »  
À tâtons dans le noir, elle cherche, encore une fois, sa main à guider.  
« Si tu mets juste ta main là... Laisse-moi juste faire. »

Elle le place au creux de ses cuisses. Ce petit endroit, doux, chaud, moelleux... mouillé. Tout ce qu'il a entendu dire et découvre maintenant, incroyable. Autre chose. Pour un peu, il sentirait presque prêt à repartir pour un tour. Presque. C'est juste bon à toucher. Gabrièle ne semble rien vouloir de plus. Elle frotte un peu ses doigts contre elle. Pas plus. Il ne demande rien non plus.

« On réessaiera une autre fois, promet-elle. Reste quand même avec moi cette nuit ?  
- Bien sûr, » souffle-t-il.

Cette nuit, et toute la vie si elle veut, pense-t-il en se laissant couler vers un sommeil heureux.  
En fait de coucher, simplement dormir ensemble, c'est déjà le début du bonheur.


	7. spécial

**Titre : **Un moment très spécial  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Couple : **Yves Douléac x Gabrièle Spangenberg  
**Genre : **deuxième première fois  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#08 &11 « jardin secret » et « fleur » pour  30 baisers  
**Continuité : **pas loin après la fic précédente !  
**Nombre de mots : **1100+

oOo

Leur première fois, pour la chance, avant les essais, s'est soldée par quelque chose qui ressemble plutôt à un échec, mais Yves et Gabrièle ne se pas sont laissés abattre par ça pour autant – ni pour la course, ni pour leur relation. Ils ont quand même préféré attendre _après_ le grand prix pour réessayer.  
De toute façon, ils n'avaient matériélement pas le loisir de le faire avant. Donc, après ; dans la satisfaction d'avoir ça derrière soi, la joie d'en repartir avec un bon classement ! Il leur reste quelques heures ensemble avant de devoir reprendre chacun sa route (et à cette occasion se laisser conduire par d'autres) ; ils en profitent pour prendre un peu de repos...  
« ...ensemble ? »  
Yves suggère de retourner à sa chambre et Gabrièle le tempère :  
« Attends, non, tout le monde va savoir...  
- Tout le monde est persuadé qu'on le fait déjà alors que c'est même pas encore vrai !  
- Mais presque. Mais attends que je finisse : pas dans ta chambre, dans la mienne.  
- Ah oui, raisonne Yves. Les gentlemen escortent les ladies chez elles et ensuite on ne demande pas s'ils y sont invités ou non, alors qu'une demoiselle qui se rend dans la chambre d'un mec... C'est d'un sexiste, quand même ! »  
Gabrièle rit de le voir s'insurger de sa part et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'ils peuvent aussi rendre ça sexy.

En chemin, les collègues qu'ils croisent ne leur adressent que des mots convenus, ce qu'on dit après une course, félicitations, belle performance, on aura notre revanche sur tel autre circuit ! Et aucun commentaire déplacé. Aucun encouragement grivois. Passent-ils inaperçus avec leurs intentions pour autant, ils ne sauraient pas dire, et préfèrent ne pas trop y penser.

Rendus sur place, puisqu'elle est « chez elle » Gabrièle tire les rideaux pour faire l'obscurité sur eux.  
Un peu de lumière filtre encore à travers, juste assez pour deviner ce qu'ils font sans avoir à chercher complètement à tâtons dans la pénombre. Voilà : un monde à deux. Une heure pour eux. Un instant bien spécial.

« On devrait peut-être se doucher avant ? » demande Yves.  
Gabrièle hausse les épaules.  
« Autant le faire après ; on sait d'où on sort, et c'est comme ça que je t'aime après tout. »  
Yves hésite quand même un peu ; tout à coup il se fait un peu l'effet d'un rustre, avec ses envies et son impatience que Gabrièle n'essaie même pas de calmer ?  
« Commençons par se déshabiller et ensuite on avisera. »

Les combinaisons tombent – Yves réalise seulement maintenant qu'il n'a même pas penser à passer à sa propre chambre récupérer de quoi se changer pour après : tant pis ! Il serre Gabrièle dans ses bras et respire à plein nez l'odeur de sa peau, leur odeur à tous les deux, de leurs corps et de tout leur équipement, des notes familières qui rassurent et qui exaltent la touche particulière, personnelle, l'excitation qui les prend.  
C'est vrai : lui aussi c'est ainsi qu'il l'aime. Son ange des circuits, une jolie fille bien élevée à sa place dans la bonne société _et aussi_un pilote comme lui. Ils sont du même bord, de son monde et en ce moment, elle est à lui, comme lui.

« Que tu es belle...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en vois, dans le noir ?  
- Bien assez.  
- Viens. »

Ils roulent sur le lit et se retrouvent allongés côte à côté. Qui va prendre cette initiative maintenant...  
Ils marquent un temps d'arrêt, chacun cherchant le regard de l'autre dans la pénombre.  
Et dans cette pause, la fatigue, tout à coup, se fait sentir. Mais cette fois Yves ne se laissera ni abattre ni emporter trop vite : il peut continuer encore ! Ce tour de piste là, il le fera. Il roule résolument dans l'action : pour se placer au-dessus de Gabrièle et la prendre dans ses bras.  
« Je veux le faire. Et toi ? »  
Gabrièle se soulève juste pour l'embrasser : voilà qui compte comme un oui qui cache une timidité de mots par un enthousiasme de gestes.  
Elle l'invite, le guide. Cette fois il n'a aucun mal à suivre ses directives ; au contraire, il y répond peut-être avec un peu trop d'empressement.  
« Attends ; doucement, pas si vite... »

Yves n'ose toujours pas demander si c'est la première vraie fois pour elle. Il ne fera pas la différence de toute façon puisqu'il n'en a aucune autre avec qui comparer. Même s'il aime l'idée qu'ils cueillent mutuellement leur innocence maintenant. Et puis il est censé y aller avec délicatesse de toute façon, que ça soit la première la deuxième ou la centième fois. Il chavire à cette idée : est-ce qu'il la traitera toujours avec le même émerveillement au bout de la centième fois ? Il espère bien que oui !  
Il voudrait pouvoir lui dire tout ça, lui déclamer son amour et plus encore, mais s'en trouve incapable. Pour l'instant, il se perd dans la mécanique de la première fois. Il bouge sur elle, elle bouge sous lui, des petits bruits lui échappent, inarticulés – leur échappent à tous les deux.  
Une première fois, une nouvelle fois...  
Il y a de la surprise – agréable – de l'excitation – du contentement – de la joie – le plaisir qui monte – et une envie de rire tellement il est heureux. C'est si bon...  
...et bien sûr ça ne dure pas assez longtemps.  
C'est toujours presque aussi nouveau que la première fois il y a juste une paire de jours. C'est encore meilleur.  
La fatigue physique et l'inexpérience aident à ralentir, c'est vrai. Il y met un peu trop d'hésitation, peut-être plus assez de tonus. Ça réfrène un peu ses ardeurs, mais pas assez.

Des baisers pas très bien visés pleuvent sur les lèvres, le visage, le cou ; des mots tendres hâchés fusent, perdus dans une respiration affolée -  
et un blanc.  
Apogée et retombée.  
De nouveau une envie de rire et de pleurer, de débiter encore et encore des mots tendres, d'exprimer amour, bonheur, reconnaissance...  
...et enfin le silence.  
Le repos. Une distance retrouvée entre leurs deux corps. Leurs cœurs qui battent encore à l'unisson et qui, doucement, se calment.

Il va falloir essayer de ne pas s'endormir toutefois... Cette fois ils n'ont pas toute la nuit devant eux  
une petite heure à peine ?

o

Et une heure après, oh, si les autres membres du team avaient encore des doutes, ce voyage du retour a achevé leurs certitudes. Ce n'est pas à eux de se soucier de la route cette fois et ils échouent serrés l'un contre l'autre sur une banquette arrière. Yves s'est rapidement endormi, quasiment dès la mise en marche ; Gabrièle reste encore toute rose, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.  
Sur le moment, ils étaient tous les deux assez heureux pour avoir envie de crier leur bonheur tout neuf au monde entier, oui. Ils retrouveront plus de pudeur... plus tard.


	8. coquin

**Titre : **Des bêtises...  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Couple : **Yves Douléac x Gabrièle Spangenberg ; mention de Steve Warson/Julie Wood et Ruth Randson/Steve Warson  
**Genre : **coquin  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#18 & 23, « Dites _ahhh_ » et « bonbon » pour  30 baisers  
**Continuité : **in _Une histoire de fous_  
**Nombre de mots : **600+

oOo

À la veille des Vingt-Quatre Heures du Mans, Steve a lâché Vaillante pour Leader. C'est déjà rude à voir, surtout sur un malentendu, une histoire de voiture pas prête et de rivalité avec une autre écurie. Yves ne peut pourtant pas le blâmer : il en a déjà fait autant, il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
En revanche, supporter Ruth Randson qui se pavanne, ravie de l'avoir récupéré, c'est pire que tout. Ça, il ne peut décidément pas l'encadrer.

« Elle me coupe l'appétit, cette empoisonneuse. Viens, Gabrièle. On va se faire servir dans la chambre. »  
Et ils plantent là leurs coéquipiers. Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Fabien, mais tant pis. (De toute façon, Julie et les Vaillant sont ailleurs, ce soir.)

Quand il referme sur eux la porte de leur chambre, Yves se dit quand même qu'il est un peu ridicule de réagir ainsi, et que Gabrièle a décidément une patience d'ange pour le suivre sans protester. Mais elle est plus amusée que préoccupée.

« C'est juste un prétexte, c'est ça ? » demande-t-elle, taquine, Yves ouvre des yeux ronds.  
« Ça n'en était pas un sur le moment, » se défend-il. Mais l'idée, surprenante, est tentante quand même, il le reconnaît.  
« Maintenant que tu le dis ça peut en devenir un.  
- Oh, toi…  
- Alors, on commande quoi ? »

La veille de la course, normalement, dans la salle de restaurant, la question ne serait pas vraiment posée : un bon repas bien composé et sans excès, un menu comme ils ont l'habitude, mais de meilleure qualité.  
Mais dans l'intimité de leur chambre, même d'une chambre d'hôtel, les choses deviennent différentes. Après un premier caprice d'enfant boudeur, pourquoi pas un deuxième ?  
La table n'est pas pratique pour y manger. Et le lit... l'idée est tentante, mais c'est encore moins pratique. Oseront-ils quand même ? Commander plus de desserts que raisonnable, manger avec les doigts ? Sans souci excessif des bonnes manières ?

Chiche ! Et tant pis si en bas, leur sortie et leur absence sont remarquées. Après tout leur relation n'est un secret pour personne et n'intéresse plus grand monde. Les racontars cette années concernent d'autres personnes.  
C'est dommage pour Steve et Julie, et ils se sentent un peu coupable d'être aussi heureux, mais ils ne vont pas arrêter de vivre ni de s'aimer juste parce qu'à côté, ça casse. Et puisqu'ils n'y peuvent rien, autant se consoler ce soir...

Alors après une salade pour se donner bonne conscience et confirmer que vraiment, manger au lit ça n'est pas possible proprement, ils s'offrent un plateau de pâtisseries. Délicieuses et terriblement sucrées et surtout qui peuvent tenir en une bouchée ou deux. Et qu'ils peuvent se faire manger l'un l'autre.  
« Ouvre la bouche.  
- Aaah. »

Entre deux bouchées, ils pouffent comme des gamins. Et accumulent les maladresses.  
« Tu as de la crème, là. »  
Du bout du doigt, la trace est effacée. Un coup de langue s'assure que c'est bien fait.  
Des miettes qui tombent dans les plis des vêtements sont ensuite prétexte à ôter sa chemise – et tant pis pour les draps.

Pâtisserie après pâtisserie, les choses dégénèrent. Les bouchées alternent avec les baisers et les caresses.

« Riche idée que tu as eue là... »  
- Grâce à toi surtout. »

Le dernier dessert expédié, leurs caresses se fondent naturellement en un autre type de gâterie.

Tendrement enlacés, reposant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Yves et Gabrièle se disent que même si ça n'est pas très sérieux de leur part d'y avoir cédé à ce moment, les lits de cet hôtel, si vastes et si confortables, doivent être conçus exprès pour ce genre de délices, et ils ne regrettent rien.

« Tu sais quoi ? On devrait aussi commander le petit-déjeuner au lit pour demain matin... »


	9. versus Leader

**Titre : **Un ennemi personnel  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couples : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg ; mention de Steve/Julie et Ruth/Steve  
**Genre : **vaguement drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#o9, « Course folle », et #19, « Rouge » pour  30 baisers  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **référence _La silhouette en colère_ et _Une histoire de fou_  
**Nombre de mots : **444

oOo

Le problème de la rivalité Vaillante/Leader, c'est que ça se répercute sur l'ensemble des deux teams, y compris les équipages secondaires, et que ça ne se limite plus aux seuls pilotes qui se sont accrochés en premier lieu. C'est devenu une affaire de famille.  
Ça se répercute même sur toute la course d'ailleurs, parce que les pilotes Leader n'hésitent pas à se battre à la déloyale et à commettre des irrégularités qui mettent tout le monde en danger si ça veut dire attaquer plus fort les Vaillantes.  
Ces monstres rouges qui sont devenus l'ennemi personnel…

« Mais pourquoi te laisses-tu entraîner dans ce jeu ? s'étonne Gabrièle. Peu importe qu'on les écrase eux précisément tant qu'on fait une bonne course, qu'on est bien classé et que personne n'a d'accident. »  
Yves n'y a jamais vraiment réfléchi. C'était la chose à faire, voilà tout. Maintenant qu'il y pense…

« Tu te souviens du foin que ça a fait quand Steve est allé signer chez Leader ?  
- Qu'on l'a accusé d'embrasser la cause dans plus d'un sens ? Julie était furieuse et il y avait de quoi. »  
Yves lui-même est déjà allé voir chez BMW pour de mauvaises raisons oui mais quand même ça n'est pas comparable à Leader. Et surtout c'était pour garder Gabrièle, pas parce que les gens étaient plus attirants ailleurs.  
Mais pour Gabrièle ne voit toujours pas l'intérêt de la manœuvre.

« À croire que Ruth ou Kramer sont plus importants que vos partenaires !  
- Mais non ! Ça reste pour l'équipe. La victoire d'écurie. Quand on est sur la piste c'est juste un pilote parmi d'autres. Mais un adversaire dangereux à battre absolument, quand même.  
- On dirait quand même que vous considérez _cette personne_ comme but à atteindre.  
- Tu nous fais une crise de jalousie ?  
- Non. Mais d'inquiétude quand même.  
- On essaie de les battre, pas de les émuler ! D'abord Ruth c'est pas une fille c'est un démon, alors…  
- Ça va quand même un peu trop loin… »

Yves bougonne un peu mais n'en rajoute plus. Il pense que Gabrièle s'inquiète pour rien. Sur leurs raisons en tout cas. Même s'il y a une part de vérité dans les conséquences : quand les bolides rouges et bleus s'alignent ça tourne au rodéo. Et ça leur plaît peut-être un peu plus qu'aucun d'eux n'osera avouer.


	10. vaillante

**Titre : **La couleur du bonheur  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couples : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg  
**Genre : **choupi  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#10 + #15, « Le bleu le plus pur » pour  30 baisers  
**Nombre de mots : **150

oOo

Alors voilà. Ils sont à bord de cette voiture au bleu céleste, frappé d'un beau numéro : le 10 au départ, espérons classé plus haut à l'arrivée ! Sanglés dans leurs combinaisons, du même bleu pour lui, d'un blanc éclatant pour elle – blanc qui harmonise le vert de ses yeux au bleu emblématique de leur team.  
Ils ne sont pas tout à fait favoris dans cette course, mais ont un beau pronostic. Ensemble, ils sont prêts à bien des choses.

Que voudraient-ils de plus ? Ah... à partir du moment où ils coiffent leurs casques, il devient impossible de s'embrasser une dernière fois pour se souhaiter mutuellement bonne chance avant le départ.

He bien ! Ils donnent rendez-vous à l'amour sur la ligne d'arrivée, voilà tout. Et sur le podium de préférence, hein, tant qu'à faire : pour y joindre la gloire, et que tout le monde ait pleine vue sur leur joie.


	11. porte close

**Titre : **Vous croyez qu'ils jouent au Scrabble ?  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg, des équipiers non nommés  
**Genre : **choupi cracké  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-moins  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#17, « kHz/unité de mesure de fréquence » pour  30 baisers  
**Note : **j'avais pas d'inspiration pour un honnête _kilohertz_, les persos ne sont pas assez geek cette fois, alors j'ai triché un peu, y compris avec la seconde partie...  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Il fut un temps où Yves était jaloux de voir des bleusailles intégrées au team, après lui. Quand il s'est rendu compte que les nouveaux talents étaient prometteurs, effectivement, mais pas encore à même de le dépasser, il s'est rassuré. Et maintenant, il s'en amuse.

Lui qui il n'y a si longtemps encore était si naïf ! À ne pas se douter que Steve faisait entrer dans sa chambre, selon les années, des groupies quelconques pourvu qu'elles soient jolies et consentantes, ou une certaine collègue si estimée ; à trouver mignons les baisers fiévreux échangés par les pilotes mariés avec leurs épouses inquiètes...  
Il joue dans la cour des grands maintenant, et à plusieurs niveaux. Il prend Gabrièle par la main pour rejoindre leur chambre, et soutient maintenant le regard des cadets incrédules et envieux.

Et que croyez-vous qu'ils font derrière la porte fermée de leur chambre d'hôtel, oui, une seule, chambre avec un seul lit pour deux ? Qu'ils jouent au Scrabble ? Il imagine ça d'ici...  
(« J'ai un K, un H et un Z.  
- Non, tu ne peux pas placer le nom de nos adversaires russes, ça ne compte pas. »)  
Qu'ils étudient une dernière fois la vitesse au tour de leurs concurrents en se basant sur les derniers essais et les qualifications ? La carte d'un circuit qu'ils connaissent presque par cœur maintenant ?  
De lettres, il y a celles de leurs prénoms ; en chiffres, leurs battements de cœur ; de carte, celle du Tendre.

Car d'être pilote au cœur d'une mécanique hurlante on n'en reste pas moins humain, oh tellement humain !

Et quand il trace du bout du doigts des mots d'amour sur la peau nue de Gabrièle, il ne peut retenir un petit rire ravi et amusé.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?  
- Rien. C'est juste que je suis très... très content. »


	12. de nuit

**Titre : **Pour ces heures de nuit  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg ; l'équipe Vaillante  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#24, « bonne nuit » pour  30 baisers  
**Prompt : **24 comme 24 heures ?  
**Continuité : **assez tard dans la série, sans doute  
**Nombre de mots : **460

oOo

Année après année, bon an mal an, et quoi qu'il arrive sur les autres courses, l'Écurie Vaillante présente toujours au moins une voiture aux Vingt-Quatre Heures du Mans. Depuis le temps, elle en vu survenir, des changements ; dans le mode de départ, dans le nombre de pilotes affiliés à chaque voiture, dans le nombre de tours imposés à chacun...  
La course débute à 16h, en plein milieu d'après midi – souvent ensoleillé en ces samedis de juin – se poursuit sur la soirée – parfois moins clémente, les orages s'invitant certaines années au spectacle – et sa grande particularité c'est qu'elle continue toute la nuit sans interruption, jusqu'au matin, et dans la journée du lendemain il reste moins de monde en piste.  
Autrefois elle se courait à deux ; maintenant il y a trois pilotes par voiture. C'est plus plus sécuritaire, ça leur laisse plus de temps pour se reposer entre deux prises de volant.

La nuit s'est installée et Gabrièle Spangenberg rentre au stand passer le relai à son coéquipier. Une pression de la main sur l'avant-bras, un regard appuyé, juste quelques mots échangés rapidement. Plus des conseils sur la piste et les adversaires, en plus de ceux prodigués par Jean-Pierre que des mots d'amour...  
Un « Bonne course » rituel mais toujours sincère et plein d'espoir et de tendresse, et c'est tout. De toute façon les casques sont mis et il faut faire vite au moment de changer de pilote : impossible d'échanger un baiser même pour se souhaiter bonne chance.

La Vaillante va repartir, pilotée maintenant par Yves Douléac. Gabrièle, elle, va juste dormir, et Yves ne pensera pas à elle pendant ce temps, seulement à la course. Ils sont partenaires en tout  
et quand ils roulent ainsi c'est en tant qu'équipe avant tout.  
À ces moments là ils regardent tous les deux ensemble vers la ligne d'arrivée au lieu de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ils savent tous deux qu'ils se croiseront brièvement au matin quand c'est Michel qui reprendra le volant.  
Ils ne partagent même pas une couchette pour les brefs moments où ils sont tous les deux de repos en même temps – on ne se repose jamais vraiment dans une telle course et ils sont assez sérieux pour ne pas se distraire mutuellement. Ils sont à peine plus démonstratifs dans leurs encouragements que pour n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe, ils ne se touchent pas plus que nécessaire... des doigts entrelacés brièvement, et c'est à peu près tout.

Enfin, vainqueurs ou vaincus, pour célébrer la victoire ou se consoler d'une défaite, c'est seulement à l'arrivée qu'ils s'embrasseront enfin comme de vrais amoureux, qu'ils redeviendront plus visiblement un couple. Partenaires de vie aussi, ils pourront alors rattraper ces vingt-quatre heures consacrées à une autre passion.


	13. accident

**Titre : **Ce qui arrive aux autres vous affecte aussi  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couples : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg  
**Genre : **vague action/drame ?  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#25, « Obstacle » pour 30 baisers  
**Nombre de mots : **600~

oOo

On ne le répètera jamais assez aux débutants : Ce n'est pas tout d'être soi-même un bon pilote ; si quelqu'un d'autre commet une erreur et vous accroche, ou même accroche quelqu'un d'autre, ça peut être cuit en un rien de temps. Parfois, vous ne pourrez simplement pas éviter la collision et l'accident.

Les voitures tournent à toute vitesse et juste à la sortie d'un virage, comme si ça n'était pas déjà assez d'avoir à négocier la courbe elle-même et les autres véhicules autour, il y un truc sur la piste là-devant. Quelqu'un d'autre a eu un accident, ça a laissé des débris et les commissaires de piste n'ont pas le temps de tout dégager avant le passage des concurrents suivants. Seulement de baliser le lieu, de signaler qu'il faudra passer avec prudence : mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant ?  
Certains ralentissent à peine et prennent le risque de faire empirer les choses, de provoquer un nouvel accrochage par dessus le premier.

Yves Douléac est peut-être une tête brûlée et il tient à la victoire ; il veut l'estime de ses pairs et la fierté de son amie, mais plus encore il tient à la vie. Il _est_ un bon pilote et il connaît les risques. Il a eu sa part d'accidents et il sait reconnaître ce qui se profile, et éviter le pire.  
Quelques fractions de secondes où tout se joue ; la voiture devant lui passera-t-elle sans encombre ?  
Oui – et celles qui le suivent encore sont suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il peut s'engager à sa suite. Se faufiler entre l'obstacle et le bord de la piste, et rétablir sa trajectoire. C'était juste mais il s'en est sorti sans encombre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il ne peut s'empêcher de se féliciter lui-même de sa maîtrise – et de sa chance.

Ils savent bien, tous, qu'ils risquent leurs vies sur ces circuits, pour l'amour du sport et de la progression automobile, mais ils préfèrent se dire que les accidents ça arrive rarement et aux autres, pas à soi. Cette fois-ci c'est arrivé à un autre, encore. Il n'a pas vu qui, il sait juste que ça n'est ni lui ni aucun de ses coéquipiers : ils sont ailleurs sur le circuit, ça n'était pas la bonne couleur de tôle arrachée, et il ne cherche pas pour l'instant à en savoir plus. Se demander quel concurrent est éliminé, si ça lui facilitera la tâche, à quel point il y a eu du dégât, si le circuit sera endeuillé ce soir, si c'est quelqu'un qu'il connaît bien ou pas...

À mesure qu'il reprend pied dans la course il laisse le danger auquel il vient d'échapper derrière lui, dans tous les sens du terme (et d'ici à ce qu'il boucle ce tour et revienne sur le lieu de l'accident il sera cette fois dégagé ; il pourra penser à autre chose). Il perdu deux places ; il pourra les regagner par la suite même si ça sera délicat. Il pense quand même que Jean-Pierre l'approuvera : Non, il n'aurait pas dû forcer pour doubler juste avant, ni juste après. Attendre encore un peu restait une meilleure stratégie. Gabrièle en tout cas appréciera sa prudence.  
Il imagine ses beaux yeux verts voilés d'inquiétude. Elle ne va pas lui reprocher ce qu'il est en train de faire ni tenter de le dissuader de participer à la prochaine course ni offrir de renoncer elle-même à la compétition. Les risques ne les font pas reculer ni lui ni elle ; c'est la vie qu'ils ont choisie et ce n'est toujours pas aujourd'hui qu'ils reviendront sur ce choix.  
Seulement après l'arrivée, le prochain baiser qu'ils échangeront sera sans doute mouillé de larmes.


	14. pas un bibelot

**Titre : **Pour quoi la prend-on ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg, Michel Vaillant, une bande d'affreux  
**Genre : **hurt/comfort ?  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#21, « Violence ; pillage ; extorsion » pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **in _Un pilote a disparu_  
**Nombre de mots : **650

oOo

Gabrièle Spangenberg, avec Michel Vaillant et Yves Douléac, a toutes les chances en passe de gagner les Vingt-Quatre Heures du Mans, et cette pensée ne suffit pas à la rendre heureuse. À côté de ça, elle a de quoi être furieuse.

Enlevée en pleine course ! Au risque de saboter les efforts du team entier ! Elle vient de se retrouver otage dans une affaire qui n'avait rien à voir. Elle, pilote accomplie, elle a servi de moyen de pression envers son fiancé... à propos des usines de son propre père ! Est-ce qu'on la considère donc comme un bibelot, une jolie poupée pour garnir le siège passager d'une voiture de tourisme ?  
Elle pourrait raisonner et se dire que s'ils ont voulu faire pression sur Yves et pas sur elle pour délivrer les précieux secrets de Hönerplast, c'est qu'on supposait qu'elle serait loyale envers son cher papa et ne trahirait rien malgré (si la situation était inversée) d'hypothétiques menaces contre son fiancé ? Elle ne sait pas. Elle préfère ne pas savoir, mais elle reste furieuse. Ses yeux verts étincèlent de colère sous sa frange blonde. En ce moment, elle est tout sauf une jolie poupée sage.  
Elle a de la détermination à revendre et après tout, ça n'est pas ça qui l'abattra. Elle va continuer à se battre !  
(En revanche, de façon inattendue, la peur sur le chemin du retour refroidit un peu ses ardeurs. Ce type qui s'est proposé pour la ramener au circuit a-t-il réellement son permis de conduire ? À voir la façon dont il traite voiture et passagère, elle en doute !)

Quand elle revient, Michel a déjà relayé Yves, à sa place. Et Yves qu'elle retrouve livide est au moins aussi furieux qu'elle contre ces types. À cause de l'inquiétude causée : tout ce temps où il ne savait pas où elle était et condamné à tourner sur le circuit sans la moindre info. Il se doutait un peu et a imaginé le pire : un accident, un attentat ! Gabrièle blessée, morte peut-être ?  
Et d'apprendre que ses ravisseurs n'avaient rien à voir avec Ruth, il se ronge de la culpabilité, persuadé que tout est sa faute. Bien sûr que non : c'est la faute à ces imbéciles ; elle sait bien qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec les usines du Dr Spangenberg, ni contre d'ailleurs, et qu'ils ont mal joué.  
Le pauvre est tellement anxieux, elle doit absolument le rassurer.

Même si Gabrièle se comporte de façon si maternelle avec Yves ça n'est pas le type de peur qui s'effacera avec juste une étreinte et un baiser, mais c'est déjà un début. Il commence à se rassurer et l'écoute rationaliser la situation. Tout se finit bien, après tout ; il ne s'est rien passé de grave finalement. Elle est saine et sauve. Il a tenue le coup. Ils n'ont pas été disqualifiés de la course. Michel est en train de réaliser un excellent temps au tour, malgré la course-poursuite pratiquée à côté. Les bandits vont se retrouver en prison et que ça blanchisse Ruth devrait les rassurer : elle est finalement moins perfide qu'ils ne craignaient tous.  
Chaque mot prononcé les aide tous les deux à retrouver leur calme.

Le temps qu'il leur reste avant le relai suivant, ils le passent dans un coin, tendrement enlacés, sans arriver ni l'un ni l'autre à dormir pour se remettre de leurs émotions, mais au moins au calme.  
Quand Michel rentre au stand pour la passe sur son volant, c'est quand même à regret qu'Yves laisse partir Gabrièle. Elle, c'est avec détermination qu'elle grimpe dans la voiture : enfin, elle retrouve sa place. Encore deux minutes et elle démontrera au monde entier ce dont elle est capable, elle, sur la route, sur le circuit, quand on lui rend les commandes au lieu de la trimballer n'importe où sans lui demander son avis !


	15. à moto

**Titre : **Être pilote ça n'immunise pas contre les accidents…  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg ; brève apparition de Steve et Michel  
**Genre : **gen-ish/un peu drama-tic  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#28, « Médicament » pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **juste avant _Vingt-Quatre Heures sous influence_  
**Notes : **…sérieusement, c'est quoi cette obsession autour des Vingt-Quatre Heures du Mans ? …ah oui c'est vrai ; ça fait des années qu'Yves et Gabrièle ont été virés du devant de la scène et n'apparaissent plus que de loin en loin, dans les albums centrés sur les épreuves d'endurance.  
**Nombre de mots : **800

oOo

Les Vingt-Quatre Heures commencent dans trois jours. Les voitures et les équipes sont fin prêtes. D'ici aux essais directement sur le circuit, les pilotes se retrouvent avec du temps à tuer. La fin de l'attente, quand il ne reste plus rien à faire, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire…

Michel, Yves et Steve, pour se détendre un peu après la fièvre de la préparation et avant le grand cirque, ont eu l'idée curieuse de s'improviser une course de boosters. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? Ils sont d'excellents pilotes après tout ! …Derrière un volant en tout cas. Mais une moto ne réagit pas pareil ; une erreur est vite arrivée.

Et l'erreur arrive.  
Dérapage  
Crash  
Choc.  
La course tourne court. En un rien de temps Michel et Steve arrêtent leurs propres engins et se précipitent vers Yves, projeté à terre après un virage manqué.

« Non j'vous assure ça va. »  
Il est un peu sonné, secoué par la brutalité de la chute, mais il est certain de ne pas s'être cogné la tête au passage. Il a bien mal un peu partout mais pas trop quand même heureusement. Et tout à coup, une douleur terrible lui cloue la jambe. Il n'a même pas essayé de se relever. Juste une esquisse de mouvement a suffi pour le convaincre de ne plus bouger.

Avec des heures à attendre aux urgences pour passer quelques radiographies, Yves a tout son temps pour commencer à s'inquiéter. Espérer que ça ne serait pas grave. Prier un peu. Marchander avec le destin : d'accord pour se trouver immobilisé plein de temps après, tant qu'on lui laisse les quatre jours à venir.  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Gabrièle… Et à Jean-Pierre. Merde ! »

Quand un médecin débordé prend enfin le temps de s'occuper de lui, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.  
Diagnostic : fracture, réduction, plâtre. Tous ses espoirs s'effondrent.  
Vont suivre immanquablement des engueulades. Maintenant qu'il est fixé sur son sort, Yves déprime. La colère qui a suivi l'annonce est vite retombée ; à quoi bon de toute façon. Il se résigne.

De retour chez eux, il n'a plus qu'à s'excuser auprès de Gabrièle pour tous les soucis qu'il est en passe de causer.  
« Je l'ai bien mérité. Je sais. »

Mais au lieu de l'enfoncer, bien sûr, d'ajouter aux reproches qu'il se fait déjà et que d'autres dans le team lui feront bientôt aussi, ou même d'acquiescer, elle tente de le raisonner et de l'encourager :  
« Tu te rattraperas à la saison prochaine.  
- J'aurais dû briller à celle-ci ! une saison entière de retard ! Quel imbécile…  
- Yves… je sais que c'est nul et que tu es furieux de devoir manquer les Vingt-Quatre Heures auxquelles nous tenons tous tant, mais c'est comme ça. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et on va faire avec. »

Avec ça, elle lui redonne au moins un peu d'espoir. Il relève les yeux. Il n'aime pas avoir à demander, mais il faut ce qu'il faut :  
« Gagne pour moi. J'ai confiance en Michel et Steve mais je ne sais pas ce que vaut mon remplaçant… heureusement qu'il y a toi et les filles aussi. Faites un doublet Vaillante sur le podium à l'arrivée ?  
- Tu sais que c'est toujours notre but et qu'on fera de notre mieux pour ça, » affirme Gabrièle.

Devant son air si convaincu, si optimiste, Yves ravale une réflexion amère comme quoi quitte à se blesser il aurait mieux fait de se blesser sérieusement pour que tout le monde soit tellement soulagé qu'il soit au moins encore en vie que personne ne pense à lui reprocher son accident. Ça serait une bien trop mauvaise plaisanterie. Ça ne se fait pas. Ça leur porterait la poisse à coup sûr, maintenant.

Il fait bien de se taire, d'ailleurs, et de laisser à Gabrièle la suite de la conversation. Elle achève de chasser sa mauvaise humeur avec quelques gestes, quelques mots.  
Une caresse au front, un baiser, une confiance en lui renouvelée, et tant pis pour les circonstances. Il oublie ce qui reste de douleur et d'humiliation. C'est fou comme elle peut le soigner avec quelques mots…

« Allez. Je gagne ces Vingt-Quatre Heures, et quand j'aurai le bouquet des vainqueurs en main, c'est moi qui te demanderai en mariage ! »  
Elle ne plaisante qu'à moitié avec cette promesse et c'est ça le plus beau.  
Et la hâte qu'ils ont d'y être est renouvelée !


	16. stars

**Titre : **Dans l'ombre  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couples : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg ; mention de Gabrièle/Michel, Yves/Michel, Michel/Françoise et peut-être Michel/Steve  
**Genre : **incertain  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#o7 & 16, « Superstar » et « Invincible, sans égal » pour 30 baisers  
**Notes : **en début de série, du temps de _Route de Nuit_, _Le huitième pilote_ et _Le retour de Steve Warson_ je slashais le monde à fond les ballons ! et puis bien sûr ensuite le canon est parti dans une autre direction...  
et sinon, oui, j'ajoute un peu de vaguement slash dans la salade si je veux !  
**Nombre de mots : **650

oOo

Vainqueurs, Michel Vaillant et Steve Warson sur Vaillante. Derrière eux, sur Vaillante également, une belle victoire d'équipe : Yves Douléac et Gabrièle Spangenberg.  
Le talent seul ne suffit pas à expliquer l'ordre d'arrivée d'une course. Il y a la chance aussi ; il y a des accidents qu'on ne peut simplement pas éviter. Et les directives du chef qui choisit parfois privilégier un pilote aimé du public par rapport aux autres pour l'image de la marque.

Qu'il roule solo ou en équipe, Yves, comme tous les autres, fait toujours de son mieux. Il sait qu'il est bon. Pareil pour Gabrièle ; ils sont très bons, même, et pourraient être les meilleurs. Une autre année peut-être... Quand un pilote plus âgé et plus expérimenté refuse de se laisser déclasser, qu'il s'accroche encore et toujours indétrônable par les nouveaux talents qui émergent si bons qu'ils soient, la rage de vaincre seule ne fait pas tout non plus. Cette rage de vaincre, cette flamme, ils l'ont tous. Si elle ne s'éteint pas, c'est tout.  
Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il ne veut même prendre plus sa place.

Michel a toujours été son idole. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, quand il était plus jeune, et maintenant il est son coéquipier ! Il y a eu, c'est vrai, des moments où Yves a été vraiment jaloux, où il aurait voulu le détrôner. Il s'est rangé à la raison et y a renoncé depuis.  
Pour gagner Gabrièle par exemple il n'en a jamais vraiment eu besoin : l'épater elle ne passer par cela. Pour gagner le droit de la fréquenter, aux yeux de la société, et surtout à ceux de son père, c'était une autre question. Pour la garder ensuite, ça n'était toujours pas la bonne méthode. Oui, il a fini par réaliser qu'il n'avait pas à être forcément le meilleur sur la piste, juste très bon, et surtout rester toujours à ses côtés, quoi qu'il advienne, victoire ou défaite.  
Yves regarde Steve embrasser les jolies filles et Michel distribuer des poignées de mains. Il participe à la liesse sans quitter Gabrièle d'un pouce : ça, pour rien au monde.

Dans ces moments-là, au comble du bonheur, il arrive parfois qu'un éclair de panique le traverse : et si jamais Gabrièle finalement renonçait à leur position moins glorieuse, séduite par le charisme certain de Michel ?  
Il sait qu'elle l'admire. Lui-même comprend un peu trop facilement l'intérêt qu'il exerce : quand il avait seize, dix-sept ans, mauvais garçon réchappé de justesse éternellement reconnaissant, il était prêt à tout pour lui ressembler et pour lui plaire. Ensuite dans cette école de pilotes avec que des garçons, où ils se forgeaient des liens de camaraderie forts et sans aucun autre exutoire que le sport et la compétition sportive... oui, il est passé par un stade de confusion des sentiments.  
Oh, ça lui a passé depuis et il préfèrerait ne pas trop s'en souvenir. Ça le laisse un peu honteux et pas mal inquiet.  
Il sait aussi que Michel a une femme qu'il aime et il sait aussi tout l'attachement qui lie Michel à Steve. On raconte qu'on peut aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps de façon différente et après avoir vu ça... il lui arrive alors de craindre de ne pas être le seul.  
Mais Gabrièle lui renvoie un regard franc, sans l'ombre d'un nuage.

Ils sont tous coéquipiers, oui : frères (et sœur) d'armes, mais pour lui et elle il y en a un seul dans le lot qui soit spécial, c'est déjà décidé, et ça n'est pas près de changer. Contrairement à Michel et Steve qui séparent la piste et le reste de leur vie, Yves et Gabrièle ont l'un en l'autre tout à la fois : amour et amitié. Alors, ils sont peut-être à côté du podium au lieu d'être dessus... mais ils ont quand même quelque chose de plus que ces champions.


	17. perdus de vue

**Titre : **De la distance qu'on prend  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couples : **Yves Douléac(/Gabrièle Spangenberg), Nicolas Olensky  
**Genre : **nostalgique/amitiés particulières ?  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#02, « Nouvelle ; lettre » pour 30 baisers  
**Prompt : **juste sur l'album _Le huitième pilote_ j'ai shippé Yves/Nicolas à fond  
et _WTF timeline_ sur le mini spécial récent (dont je ne retrouve pas les références) où Michel rencontre le fils de Nicolas déjà âgé de 15 ans ?! ça fait quel âge aux autres persos maintenant, ça ?  
**Nombre de mots : **600+

oOo

Nicolas Olensky est rentré en Russie, comme prévu depuis longtemps. Après le rallye qui a couronné la fin de sa formation, il est resté le minimum lié par son contrat chez Vaillante. Il a tenu ses engagements sans les rompre, contrairement à ce que certains annonçaient avant même son arrivée. Mais il n'y a pas eu non plus de bouleversement inattendu où, tellement séduit par la course automobile occidentale, il aurait signé un nouveau contrat et serait reste... Non. Il est reparti faire bénéficier ses compatriotes de ce qu'il a appris sur place.

Ils sont restés en contact, avec les anciens de l'école Vaillante. Ils ont échangé des lettres, pour se raconter les espoirs, les victoires, les défaites... elles portaient surtout sur le champ professionnel ; pas ou bien peu de vie personnelle. On a sa pudeur...  
Et peu à peu, elles se sont espacées. Ils n'ont pas tout dit non plus.

Nicolas n'a jamais su comment raconter le jour où il s'est découvert un fils. L'enfant est né pendant son absence et sa fiancée de l'époque ne l'en a pas prévenu. Elle n'a jamais pardonné qu'il se soit séparé d'elle pour venir en France et elle n'a pas voulu le revoir quand il est enfin revenu.  
Le garçon a grandi et refusé de marcher dans les pas de son père ; si la mécanique et la compétition l'attirent comme lui, il n'a jamais su se débrouiller sur quatre roues et s'est mis à la moto.

Yves n'a pas dit non plus qu'il a rencontré Gabrièle. Au début parce qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il aurait jamais sa chance, et ensuite parce que... elle est devenue le monde pour lui et il en oublié tout le reste, les autres...

C'est curieux comme vont les choses : il était son meilleur ami quand ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment des hommes. Et pourtant ils se sont si rapidement perdus de vue en vieillissant, en mûrissant. Leur amitié d'autrefois qu'ils avaient crue si spéciale n'était finalement peut-être pas si profonde ?  
Il est toujours resté une distance entre eux. Même si secrètement ils ont pu sentir une connexion plus profonde, en public ils restaient le type d'amis qui se saluent en se serrant solennellement la main plutôt qu'en se faisant la bise : la distance artificielle est restée, ils ne l'ont jamais comblée, et elle a fini par augmenter de plus en plus.

Nicolas a fait équipe un temps avec Roy : he oui, là-dessus leur instructeur avait raison ; ils formaient un bon tandem. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Yves est d'abord parti sur une carrière plutôt solo, jusqu'à rencontrer la partenaire idéale et depuis ça tient.

Ils ont parfois des nouvelles l'un de l'autre par la presse sportive internationnale. C'est comme ça que Nicolas a fait la connaissance de Gabrièle : sur le papier. Mais c'est tellement rare, et d'une telle distance.

C'est comme ça. Ils se reverront peut-être un jour, pour de vrai, au hasard d'une compétition.

Yves note quand même de, le jour où il épousera enfin Gabrièle, penser à prévenir Nicolas au moins et peut-être les autres aussi, les vieux copains d'autrefois, pas juste les amis d'aujourd'hui. Même s'ils ne feront pas le déplacement, même s'ils ne répondront pas tous. Il ne s'attend pas, en fait, à ce qu'ils répondent. Mais il le fera quand même. En souvenir de cette époque où ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment adultes, lui encore moins, et où jamais ils n'auraient cru le voir mûrir à ce point ?


	18. une autre vie

quelque chose d'un peu différent cette fois ; ça reviendra à une ligne plus normale pour le suivant.

**Titre : **Dans une autre vie ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couples : **Yves Douléac(/Gabrièle Spangenberg), Yves/Ada, Ada/Jules Morin, Benjamin/Mme Douléac  
**Genre : **et si...  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#13, « Liens» pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **Le retour de Steve Warson ; Des filles et des moteurs ; et pas mal plus loin...  
**Nombre de mots : **800

oOo

Dans une autre vie, se dit parfois Yves, il aurait été routier comme son papa. Chauffeur d'un gros camion pour Monsieur Benjamin, et il aurait peut-être flirté avec la dame à tout faire qui seconde Monsieur Benjamin pour les trucs administratifs : Mademoiselle Ada. Elle est belle avec ses traits aigus, ses cheveux si noirs, et cet accent étranger quand elle parle.

Il se le dit parfois, mais pas souvent. Il réalise aussi que, ah mais, non : s'il était resté toujours à Marseille, enfin, basé à Marseille en étant routier, il ne l'aurait pas rencontrée du tout. Il l'a trouvée dans le port d'Amsterdam, parce qu'il y a accompagné Monsieur Michel, parce qu'il le connaissait un peu mieux maintenant qu'il était dans son école de pilote et plus juste apprenti routier.  
Dans cette autre vie, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontrée du tout. Est-ce que Michel l'aurait ramenée quand même à Benjamin et il l'aurait rencontrée après ? Ça aurait changé beaucoup de choses. (Il ne se demande pas si Michel s'en serait sorti aussi bien si lui n'avait pas été là. Avec le bain forcé dans le port d'Amsterdam et tout. Michel Vaillant s'en sort toujours, de toute façon.)

Dans la vraie vie ils ont tissés des liens dans cette nuit d'Amsterdam où ils essayaient ensemble de sauver Michel, et puis ensuite sur la route du retour... Il se souvient, et puis il réinvente un peu aussi.  
Il y avait Steve dans la voiture de Michel : évidemment, les deux amis qui venaient juste de se retrouver après une longue séparation avaient sans nul doute beaucoup de choses à se dire. Et mademoiselle Ada dans la sienne, lui, petit Yves de Marseille tellement impressionné d'avoir contribué à cette aventure et d'avoir cette dame comme passagère... ohlala.

Il a connu là ses premiers émois d'homme. Des sentiments, des désirs qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les amitiés même profondes et les ambitions qu'il connaissait à l'école des Vs. Il s'est demandé pendant des kilomètres s'il pouvait essayer de l'embrasser et en définitive n'a jamais osé. Il a lu ou cru lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de Michel, et s'était aussi rendu compte qu'elle ne serait pas de taille. Elle était déjà résignée, et pas prête à accepter un faire-valoir à la place. Trop jeune, trop immature ; ahlala, ahlala. Donc lui aussi a suivi son exemple et a muselé ces envies nouvelles et indues.

À la place il a joué son rôle de brave garçon. Il lui a dit combien l'oncle Ben serait gentil avec elle si elle venait de la part de Michel et puis la sienne aussi un peu. Que sa maman à lui l'aiderait les premiers temps, que lui et Michel repasseraient de temps en temps.  
Il a pu lui faire juste la bise en partant ; à la française : ça l'a surprise mais elle s'est laissée faire.  
Et ça a été fini.

o

Il ne l'a pas beaucoup revue depuis. Lui était occupé par ses cours et ses courses, à devenir un homme d'une autre façon ; elle à refaire sa vie professionnelle dans le bureau de Benjamin Vaillant où il n'entrait plus beaucoup.  
Ça n'était pas exactement ce dont elle rêvait mais au moins elle avait vue sur une cour ensoleillée, du beau temps pour ses jours de congés, et les routiers se montraient pas mal plus respectueux que les marins imbibés d'alcool qu'elle avait à servir autrefois dans ce bar sombre humide et enfumé. Moins de mains baladeuses, moins de commentaires déplacés, et sûrement rien de sa part à lui.

C'est un rêve qui a duré quelques heures, vite oublié. À quoi se jouent les liens que l'on peut tisser ou non, ceux qui durent, ceux qui se défont...

Aujourd'hui sur l'oreiller d'Yves s'étale une chevelure blonde, repose un visage aux traits plus doux. Il mène une vie plus folle. Il a laissé sans regret mademoiselle Ada à sa vie sage.

o

Et puis voilà que chez Maman et Oncle Ben ça parle mariage. Doublement ! le leur, à leurs âges ! et le sien avec Gabrièle. Et puis... voilà même un triplet. Éclate au jour un secret qui couvait depuis celui de Michel et Françoise : mademoiselle Ada les quitte pour aller vivre dans une ferme.  
Oncle Benjamin ne l'a pressée de questions mais il a quand même compris – il ne laisserait pas partir une de ses protégées à l'aveuglette – qu'il y a ce type rencontré à la grande réception qui a brassé tant de monde et avec qui elle est restée en contact.

Les suppositions vont bon train du coup : va-t-elle renouer avec son passé de Nouvelle Zélande mais dans un coin moins ensoleillé, est-ce que ça l'intéresse plus d'avoir encore des camions à gérer ou de changer de domaine... La seule certitude, c'est qu'elle s'est trouvé un nouvel amour qui vaille la peine, sinon elle ne se lancerait pas dans une telle aventure ? En tout cas l'assemblée Douléac-Vaillant le lui souhaite.

Mais ça alors, quand même...


	19. triomphe

et, il me reste encore une paire de fics à publier mais je vais devoir faire une petite pause avant de les publier pour raisons indépendantes de ma volonté

**Titre : **Comme une musique à ses oreilles  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couples : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#14, « Musique » et #29, « Le bruit des vagues » pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **non applicable pour autant que je le souhaite, je doute fortement que ça arrive un jour...  
**Nombre de mots : **350

oOo

C'est drôle comme on ne perçoit pas du tout la course de la même façon selon qu'on est au volant d'un bolide, dans un stand au pied de la piste, ou à une place de spectateur dans les tribunes.  
Pas les mêmes enjeux. Pas le même point de vue. Et ce qu'on entend...

De la piste, le reste autour, tout ce qui n'est pas l'asphalte et les concurrents lancés, ça n'existe plus. Le stand du team ne réapparaît que ponctuellement. Le public n'existe simplement pas. On n'a pas loisir de lever les yeux vers eux. Noyé par le bruit des moteurs, on n'entend plus ses acclamations. Ils pourraient tous scander votre nom et faire une ola dignes des supporters de foot les plus enflammés pour accompagner le retour et le passage de votre voiture devant les gradins que vous ne vous en apercevriez même pas.

Depuis les stands c'est autre chose. Aux premiers temps de la course, quand toutes les voitures passent à la suite, avant que le peloton ne commence à s'étirer, le bruit vient par vagues. Quand elles repassent devant, c'est un tonnerre assourdissant, bien évidemment. Plus tard, quand il y en a moins d'un coup, on peut deviner la clameur du public derrière qui salue tel ou tel concurrent. Surtout celui de tête.

Mais alors, contempler la fin de la course en tant que vainqueur, ça dépasse tout. Les autres voitures qui continuent à tourner, se battant pour la suite du classement, semblent le faire en silence. Le vacarme ambiant, la musique triomphante qui sort des haut-parleurs, même le sang qui bat encore si fort à ses tempes, tout ça se noie et disparaît.

Un bras autour de sa taille. Un baiser déposé juste au coin de l'oreille... ça... tous les pilotes devraient être fiancés et avoir leur amour qui les attend derrière la ligne d'arrivée : la perspective d'une telle récompense, ça motiverait bien du monde !  
Gabrièle n'en croit pas son bonheur. Elle l'a fait ! Et à ses côtés, éperdue d'amour comme au premier jour, Yves est encore plus fier que s'il avait gagné lui-même.


	20. cérémonie

**Titre : **Un rituel  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg  
**Genre : **un peu dorky  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#30, « baiser » pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité : **ça fait plusieurs albums qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de tourner autour du pot et ça commence à bien faire...  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

Yves Douléac caresse un drôle de rêve concernant son mariage avec Gabrièle, tant de fois repoussé. Il aimerait pouvoir boucler enfin les formalités administratives du mariage, passer rapidement à la mairie, prononcer ce fichu oui et signer les papiers et qu'on n'en parle plus.  
Ça chagrinera sa maman de ne pas faire ça en grande pompe à l'église, mais c'est décidément trop compliqué.

Mais ensuite, certificat en main... profiter de la messe de ce fameux dimanche de juin là devant le petit auvent de toile au bord du circuit où n'assistent que des fans endurcis. S'il pouvait convaincre le prêtre de conduire leur petite cérémonie ?  
Un nouveau oui, et le  
« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »  
délicieux avant de reprendre leurs tours de volant sur la piste...

Ça n'est pas faisable. Il ne pense même pas aux incompatibilités, que la famille de Gabrièle est probablement protestante, qu'elle ne veut peut-être pas d'une cérémonie religieuse de toute façon, mais celle-ci serait si particulière, alors pourquoi pas ?  
Mais même si le prêtre compréhensif acceptait de s'y prêter... là où année après année on conduit des actions de grâce pour les pilotes tués en course et l'on prie pour ceux en piste : en marier deux ? Ça serait joli, oui, mais il n'y a pas à parier dessus.  
Avec en plus le minutage et tout, les copilotes qui ne seront pas là puisqu'au volant ou au stand, où seront les témoins...

Non, c'est vraiment juste un rêve. Mais un joli rêve quand même.


	21. l'an prochain

alors j'ai écrit ceci quelques semaines avant la sortie de _Au nom du fils_ et maintenant je me demande vraiment si dans la suite de la "nouvelle saison" on reverra Yves et Gabrièle et ce qu'ils seront devenus... ou si les nouveaux auteurs vont complètement les passer à la trappe ?

**Titre : **Un certain projet  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couple : **Gabrièle Spangenberg, Jean-Pierre Vaillant ; Yves/Gabrièle  
**Genre : **gen/arrangeages personnels  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#05, « « J'ai quelque chose à te dire… » » pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité : **à placer de façon spéculative quelques années dans le futur  
**Nombre de mots : **470

oOo

Novembre est venu. L'automne est bien installé. La saison se termine, en beauté évidemment pour Vaillante, encore bien classée au palmarès. La question des entraînements d'hiver reste encore en suspens. Malgré le temps qui commence à se faire maussade, l'humeur générale chez Vaillante reste encore au beau fixe.

Sauf peut-être pour Gabrièle, préoccupée, qui anticipe les réunions futures et demande un entretien particulier à Jean-Pierre. Même s'il est un peu surprise, toujours à l'écoute, il prend le temps de l'accueillir.

« Il s'agit de l'année prochaine.  
- Pourquoi ne pas attendre le bilan de la saison finie et le briefing concernant la suivante ?  
- C'est personnel.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- J'aimerais me retirer de la course pour un an. »

Jean-Pierre pondère cette déclaration.  
« Un an. Un an seulement ?  
- Si tout se passe comme je l'espère, oui, et revenir pour la saison d'après.  
- Et toi seule ?  
- Oui.  
- Que prévoit Yves pour cette année ?  
- On attend de voir d'abord comment tu prends notre décision. Rouler sur des courses solo, ou en rallye avec un autre équipier, selon les choix du directeur. Si tu es d'accord... Est-ce faisable ?  
- Tout est toujours faisable. On peut s'arranger. Il est au courant de ta démarche ?  
- Bien sûr ! C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie. Simplement, je préférais t'en parler seule à seul.  
- Dans ce cas... »

Un silence s'installe. Gabrièle a encore du mal à admettre la facilité avec laquelle Jean-Pierre accueille sa demande. Elle voudrait lui être pleinement reconnaissante, mais attend encore une question. Qui ne vient pas.

« Tu ne demandes pas pour quelles raisons ?  
- Tu as parlé d'un projet personnel. Je considère que les détails ne me regardent pas. À moins que tu aies envie d'en parler ? »

Oui. Non. Peut-être. Elle n'est pas encore certaine.

« Pas tout de suite.  
- À ta guise. »

Elle est presque sûre qu'il devine. Mais elle n'ose encore rien confirmer. Techniquement, il n'y a encore rien à confirmer. Tout reste à faire.

« J'ai quand même une question.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu sais que tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le prévoit. Es-tu certaine de vouloir revenir dans la course dans quinze mois ?  
- Je le pense, oui. Je l'espère. J'y ai vraiment réfléchi et je n'imagine pas changer d'avis.  
- Tu sais qu'on te gardera un volant. Mais que si tu avais besoin de plus de temps à ce moment-là, on en reparlera en temps et en heure.  
- Merci.  
- He bien... bonne chance pour ces fameux projets ?  
- Merci, encore. Vraiment. »

Gabrièle prend congé avec effusion, goûtant sa chance.

Elle retrouve dehors Yves qui l'attendait. Impatient.

« Alors ? »

Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et préférant un geste aux mots, décroche son téléphone.  
Appelle un cabinet gynécologique.  
Demande un rendez-vous pour faire retirer un stérilet, le plus tôt possible, s'il vous plaît.

Pendant qu'elle parle, Yves embrasse sa main avec ferveur.


	22. la vie qui va

et c'est sur cette note plutôt triste que je clos mon recueil... pour le moment en tout cas ; qui sait, si un jour l'inspiration revient ?

**Titre : **Épouse, mère, compagne, veuve  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Michel Vaillant  
**Personnages/Couples : **Madame Douléac/Benjamin Vaillant, mention d'Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T-  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#22, « bercer » pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : spéculatif des années dans le futur ; je doute fortement que ça arrive pour de vrai dans la série... même dans la "nouvelle saison" qui vient de débuter ?  
**Avertissement : **death fic  
**Nombre de mots : **~700

oOo

Elle a déjà été mariée et s'est retrouvée veuve très vite ; elle restera pour toujours Madame Douléac. Son nom de jeune fille, elle s'en est joyeusement débarrassé en épousant son grand amour. Le nom de son époux est aussi celui qu'il a transmis à leur fils : raison de plus pour le garder.

Alors non, même si, après de longues, très longues années de respect mutuel, de compagnonnage et d'affection, elle a fini par épouser Benjamin – et oh, qu'il lui en fallu de temps pour accepter de ne plus le considérer comme Monsieur le Patron – elle ne sera jamais Madame Vaillant. Madame Vaillant c'est Élisabeth, ou Agnès ; des dames respectables, dans la famille, les épouses toujours, les mères des enfants. La lignée aînée, aussi : c'est curieux comme Françoise, malgré son mariage avec Michel, a l'air d'une éternelle fiancée.

Quant à elle avec son Yves, même si c'est tout comme si Benjamin l'avait élevé, elle ne se sent pas faire partie du clan. D'autant plus avec cette courte période où il a bien failli se faire voyou et il a fallu l'intervention de Michel pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.  
Depuis il s'est trouvé une bonne place, et même une fiancée adorable. Ah, du jour où elle l'a rencontrée, elle a été conquise : cette Gabrièle rendra son fils heureux.

Mais elle s'égare. Voilà. Depuis qu'elle est rassurée sur le sort de son petit qui a bien grandi, elle a accepté de se dire qu'elle-même n'est pas encore si vieille et qu'elle avait encore une vie devant elle.  
Elle et Benjamin ont pourtant fait ça à l'ancienne, à échanger des promesses solennelles longtemps avant de se donner le moindre baiser. Entre eux, il y a de la tendresse surtout ; même s'ils rallument aussi quelques feux qu'elle croyait oubliés...

Ils ont bien quelques années devant eux. Benjamin non plus n'est pas encore si âgé, mais déjà vieillissant. Le poids des soucis de toute une vie, après leur mariage, maintenant qu'il prend enfin le temps de souffler un peu, le rattrape d'un coup. Un accident de santé après l'autre, il décline.

C'est quelqu'un d'autre autre qui le secondera, assurera la continuité et reprendra un jour l'entreprise des Transports Benjamin Vaillant. Il lève un peu le pied, mais trop tard. Il espérait qu'Yves prendrait sa suite : ça semblait logique ; il l'a élevé comme un un oncle et a fini par épouser sa mère, il aurait aussi bien pu l'adopter. Il a attendu longtemps que le garçon change d'avis ; he non. Yves s'est rangé dans les traces du vrai neveu et filleul de Benjamin – c'est comme s'il en avait un deuxième, tiens. Benjamin pas eu d'enfants et n'en aura pas. Il a considéré Michel presque comme le sien, à une époque... et Yves définitivement.  
Ça ferait jaser, bien sûr, s'il l'avouait. Les gens sont tellement prompts à imaginer le mal ! Il n'aurait jamais touché la femme d'un de ses gars de son vivant et il lui a fallu beaucoup de travail après pour admettre que Madame Douléac lui plaisait et n'était pas définitivement mise à l'écart de tout par son veuvage.

Sa femme aujourd'hui regarde la fatigue qui tombe sur lui. Une première attaque, une seconde... Benjamin se retrouver alité et le médecin cesse de parler de guérison. Elle voit venir la suite... Elle a déjà vu mourir un mari, durant ces heures terribles qu'a duré son agonie après l'accident. Elle a enduré son sort des années sans se plaindre. Ces années encore elle a su trouver quand même du bonheur. Sa vie, leur vie, n'ont pas été si pires. Elle est reconnaissante pour ce qu'elle a reçu.  
Elle se résigne à bercer les derniers instants d'un second époux.

Ils ne seront pas restés officiellement mariés bien longtemps mais depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent, elle perdra un compagnon sûr. Elle sait que quand le moment viendra, ça sera toujours trop tôt, elle ne sera jamais prête, mais elle fera face. L'important, pour elle, est d'abord que Benjamin s'éteigne en paix, sans souffrance, sans regret. Ensuite, il lui faudra consoler Yves. Son grand garçon si sensible... Elle-même saura rester digne et forte. Elle se raccroche à l'idée que Gabrièle sera là pour lui, qu'elle la secondera. Qu'elle saura lui montrer la vie qui va : ce qui part, ce qui reste, ce qui reste encore à venir.


End file.
